memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)
thumb|Ship image. thumb|Kirk. Between 2264 and 2270, the was under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. During his tenure as captain, the Enterprise was a major component in many events of Alpha Quadrant history, as well as minor, run-of-the-mill missions. Below is a list of all adventures undertaken by the Enterprise over a six-year period, including the historic five-year mission from 2265 to 2270. 2264 thumb|left|Pike. ;2264 :In an official change-of-command ceremony, Captain James T. Kirk relieves Fleet Captain Christopher Pike. Kirk remembers this as the only time he met Pike. ( ) ::Two slightly different versions of the ceremony occur in and . Since "All Those Years Ago..." takes place immediately after Pike's meeting with Kirk, while ''The First Adventure depicts a longer voyage. Although they are somewhat contradictory, for ordering purposes, "All Those Years Ago" should take place after the initial chapters of Enterprise: The First Adventure but before the mission shown in the later sections of the book.'' thumb|Ship image. ;Stardate 1278.40 :Kirk's first cruise aboard Enterprise was to transport Pike to his next assignment on Draxis II. En route, the Enterprise once again encountered the Tralmanii, a race that Pike had once dealt with before when he commanded the Enterprise. ( ) thumb|Ship image. ;Stardate 0000.5 :Following the transfer of command from Captain Pike, Kirk expects to be assigned a longer exploration mission. Admiral Kimitake Noguchi ordered Kirk to take the Warp-Speed Classic Vaudeville Company around the Federation Phalanx. The mission proved to be anything but simple, after an encounter with the renegade Klingon, Koronin, and an alien generational ship. ( ) thumb|left|Ship image. ;Stardate 1297.80 :Shortly after Lieutenant Nyota Uhura's assignment to the Enterprise, Captain Kirk and a landing party were taken prisoner by the Klingons. Willing to save her captain and crewmates, Uhura stole a shuttlecraft and eventually rescued the landing party. ( ) ;Stardate 1305.4 :The Enterprise stopped for supplies on Aldebaran III, where Dr. Leonard McCoy took a leave of absence to Starbase 6, and Dr. Elizabeth Dehner and Ensign David Bailey signed aboard. The Enterprise then began a star-mapping mission of Sector Epsilon Z-3, and discovered the mysterious planet Kapeshet. Upon beaming down to Kapeshet, Kirk and his landing party were sent back in time to the 21st century to witness the true first contact between humans and Vulcans. They were subsequently returned to the 23rd century and their memories of the mission were erased. ( ) ;Stardate 1136.2 : The Enterprise participated in a first contact with the spider-like Archernarians on Archernar IV. ( }}) thumb|left|Kirk and Mitchell. :While the Enterprise was on a survey mission to Dimorus, one of the Dimorans attempted to kill Captain Kirk with a poison dart, but the dart was taken by Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell. ( and novel: My Brother's Keeper, #3: ) thumb|Ship image. ;Stardate 1003.6 :Mitchell left the ship for over three months to recuperate. During this time, the ''Enterprise was ordered to intercept an alien spaceship in the Mandylion Rift, which had registered as traveling at warp 15. On arrival in the Rift, they discovered that the Klingons were also expressing an interest. The aliens issue Kirk and Commander Kaul of the Klingons a challenge: one of each their crewmembers have to scale a mountain; whoever wins will receive the knowledge of their technology. Kirk sent Lieutenant Hounslaw Tanaka, but she failed the challenge and fell to her death. (TOS novel: Captain's Peril) 2265 :After Gary returned, the Enterprise was redirected from the Muhlari system to Starbase 31, where she took aboard Admiral Ellen Mangione and her team. Mangione then diverted the ship to a planet in the Klingon Neutral Zone, where they were to check on the Klingon renegades, the M'tachtar. The M'tachtar managed to seize control of the Enterprise and headed for Qo'noS. Thankfully, Captain Kirk and his crew, along with the help of Commander Kang, managed to regain control. (TOS novel: My Brother's Keeper, #3: ) :The Enterprise was summoned to the Noah system by Emperor MacMurray, who demanded to be worshiped as Emperor of the whole galaxy. Kirk was able to negotiate with MacMurray and was appointed Royal High Minister Plenipotentiary for MacMurray, in what became known as the MacMurray Encounter. ( ) left|thumb|Ship image. :Shortly after, the Enterprise was dispatched to the planet Tendar on a first contact mission, following the Tendarans' movements towards warp drive. Captain Kirk and Lt. Commanders Spock and Gary Mitchell beamed down to meet the Prime Minister, but instead of being greeted, were arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment. Despite attempts to negotiate by Montgomery Scott, in command of the Enterprise, the Tendarans refused, stating that they wanted to make an example out of the prisoners. (TOS comic: "Prisoners") thumb|[[Spock.]] :The Enterprise attempted to save Mestiko from a rogue pulsar, but was only partially successful. ( ) thumb|left|The approaching the [[galactic barrier.]] ;Stardate 1312.4 :In April 2265, Admiral Saylor ordered the Enterprise to the galactic barrier, where they discovered a disaster marker from the [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]]. Kirk ordered the Enterprise to probe beyond the barrier, which resulted in the death of nine crewmembers and the creation of god-like abilities in Gary Mitchell and Dr. Dehner. Kirk decided to maroon Mitchell on Delta Vega, but Mitchell was too powerful and a fight broke out. It was thanks to the actions of Dehner that Mitchell was defeated. ( and }}) ::It was stated in '' that Kirk had been in command of the Enterprise for 13 months.'' thumb|Ship image. ;Stardate 1321.6 :The Enterprise headed for Starbase 33 to be debriefed by Admiral Saylor. En route, they entered the Taurus Reach and stopped off at (Starbase 47) for repairs. The repairs were rushed so that the Enterprise could investigate the destruction of the and the Starfleet listening post in the Ravanar system. ( }}) :After leaving Vanguard, the Enterprise continued on to Starbase 33 and Kirk was debriefed. Following the debriefing, the Enterprise returned to Earth (a journey of ten weeks) to attend the funeral of Gary Mitchell. On Earth, Janice Rand and Dr. McCoy joined the Enterprise crew. ( | }}) :: '' featured Uhura as already being aboard the Enterprise following "Where No Man Has Gone Before", which is at odds with My Brother's Keeper.'' thumb|Ship image. :While the Enterprise was traveling to Earth for Gary Mitchell's funeral, Captain Kirk tried to compose a letter to Gary's parents. Unable to write the truth about Gary's death, Kirk instead wrote a story about an adventure that Kirk and Mitchell had aboard the Farragut. ( ) thumb|left|Ship image. :After being promoted to helmsman, Hikaru Sulu led his first landing party on an uncharted world that held archaeological ruins. A member of Sulu's team accidentally triggered an ancient security system and geologist Vanani Manprasad was killed. Sulu confided with friend and shipmate Janice Rand about his self-doubt as to whether or not he was truly bridge officer material. Sulu got over his doubts after Kirk cleared him of all wrong-doing in the matter and assured him that the Helm was still his if he wanted it. ( ) ;Stardate 1026.3 :While surveying the supposedly uninhabited Gamma Alpha V, the Enterprise discovered a city populated by android duplicates of historical figures, including George Washington. Spock was abducted by Alexander Lazarus, the androids' creator, but escaped just prior to the planet's destruction. ( ) ;Stardate 1126.1 :The Enterprise went to Pollux II to investigate the disappearance of several spaceships in the vicinity. They discovered that the people were being captured by Malok so that he could stimulate emotional responses in them and then absorb the emotions into himself. Malok was defeated when he absorbed emotional Vulcan minds that the Enterprise had intended to transport to Beta IV. ( ) ;Stardate 1248.6 :En route through Sector Vega 6 to a rendezvous with Ambassador at Starbase 10, the Enterprise was captured by , a self-proclaimed sorcerer, who threatened to destroy the ship unless Kirk and Spock obtained for him a magical sceptre. After finding the sceptre, they discovered that the quest was merely a ruse to distract them while Chang seized control of the Enterprise, and defeated him. ( }}) 2266 [[file:Enterprise cosmic storm.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise shaken by a cosmic storm]] ;Stardate 24.09.45 - 25.00.10 :This period saw the Enterprise hit by a cosmic storm generated by a supernova; the starship rode out the storm without incident, but after Spock noticed a problem with the star camera and had the ship's repair wagons launched to conduct repairs. Jackson, aboard one of the wagons, noticed the Enterprise had entered orbit of a planet which the Enterprise s computers had not detected. Captain Kirk ordered the wagons back aboard and the ship's computers disconnected to try and fix their problems, but as the crew attempted to carry out the order they found the computer resisting, and received a message commanding them to stop. The Enterprise was then remotely piloted in to land on the planet's surface. [[file:Enterprise landed.jpg|thumb|left|The Enterprise landed on the Robots' planet's surface]] :Once the Enterprise had landed the native Robots who had taken control of the ship demanded the crew disembark and then neutralized them with their energy weapons. Some of the Enterprise crew were later able to escape, but were then found by the Robots again, who demanded Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock comply in removing a power rod from the Enterprise to help resupply the Robots' own dwindling energy supplies, or risk the Robots harming the rest of the crew. :Kirk agreed, but also plotted against the Robots, using a cobalt container to transport the power rod once it was removed from the Enterprise's power unit. The combination of power rod and cobalt container created an explosive devise which would react fifteen minutes after its creation. Not quite as planned, but to the same eventual outcome, Kirk was able to get the sabotaged power rod to the Robots' power unit, causing it to explode and making the Robots shut down, allowing the Enterprise to depart. ( ) thumb|[[Harry Mudd's cargo.]] ;Stardate 1329.8 :While on patrol, the Enterprise rescued four survivors from a damaged freighter. One of the survivors was discovered to be con man Harry Mudd, while the others were three "beautiful" women. It was thanks to the efforts of Mudd and his women that the Enterprise obtained replacement lithium crystals from Rigel XII. (TOS novelization: "Mudd's Women", Mudd's Angels) ;Stardate 1704.2 :En route to Psi 2000, the Enterprise left a large survey team on the surface of Tlaoli IV. Following the incident at Psi 2000, resulting in the Enterprise being flung back in time three days, the Enterprise returned to Tlaoli early. On arrival back at the planet, they discover that half of the team had disappeared. Captain Kirk led a cave expedition team and found his team, but both he and Lieutenant Sulu were transposed in time, by a Jim Kirk from 2247, and Captain Sulu from an alternate 2287. The situation was later resolved by traveling into the various timeframes and restoring the natural course of events. ( | }}) ::The Janus Gate'' trilogy became an alternate reality upon itself because it occurred in the three day pocket of time, leaving the characters with no memory of the events afterwards.'' ;Stardate 1699.0 :The Enterprise was summoned to the Federation colony on Alpha Proxima II to deal with a viral epidemic, along with the . While Captain Kirk and Commodore Matthew Decker strived to keep the planet running, Dr. McCoy and Dr. Lewis Rosenhaus struggled to find a cure, and eventually succeeded. The cause of the virus was later revealed to be from a Malkus Artifact that was unleashed by Tomasina Laubenthal, chief of police on the colony. ( ) ;Stardate 1809.2 :The Enterprise exploreS the planet K-G. Unfortunately, the planet was home to a plant species that threatened the galaxy. Capt. Kirk was forced to exterminate all plant life on the planet, as it bore too great of a threat to the rest of the galaxy. ( ) ;Stardate 1831.5 :While the Enterprise transports medical supplies to Beta Carinae, Lt. Commander Spock and Lieutenant Sulu are charged with transporting Prince Vikram back to his homeworld, Angira. ( ) ;Stardate 1903.4 :The Enterprise came across a strange belt of uncharted asteroids near the Nabu system. The Enterprise was then caught in a electronic field shielding the planet. Capt. Kirk then led a landing party to investigate. The planet was revealed to be a penal colony that would blow at some point. Kirk and the Enterprise were then able to escape before the planet exploded. ( ) ;Stardate 1929.13 :Captain Kirk is sent on a Anti-Klingon mission and is replaced Captain Zarlo. ;Stardate 2014.6 :The Enterprise then went to the planet Alpha Z-21, also known as "Planet Questionmark". ( ) thumb|[[Nurse Christine Chapel meets Roger Korby and his androids.]] ;Stardate 2106.7 :The Enterprise's 1st officer, Commander Spock was being controlled by strange aliens who took on the form of light and possessed him, driving him mad. ( ) ;Stardate 2712.4 :After taking aboard replacement crewmen at Starbase 26, the Enterprise was assigned to investigate the disappearance of Dr. Roger Korby on Exo III. The crew discovered that Korby was dead and had replaced himself with an android duplicate, intent on creating duplicates of everyone and conquering the galaxy. He was stopped by Kirk, but not without the deaths of security guards Ethan Matthews and Edward Rayburn. Both these individuals were later revealed to be Klingon spies. ( and ) :The Enterprise responds to a distress call from an Anti-Federation League colony in System 1324. Under heavy attack by Orions, a security force is transported down while the Enterprise goes in pursuit of an enemy vessel. Heavy losses are sustained by the landing party. The Enterprise, damaged, eventually returns to 1324-IV to claim the surviving colonists and security personnel after the Orion defeat. Jon Anderson is promoted after saving Captain Kirk's life. ( ) :At Starbase 42, the Enterprise receives crew replacements and shore leave. With the Orions believed to be in the employ of the Klingons, an Orion deep-core dilithium mining operation is investigated, and subsequently shut down, by the Enterprise in System 7348. While Captain Kirk leads the landing party, the Enterprise moves to intercept the IKS D'K Tahg and is led into a trap. ( ) [[file:Entphasers.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise ''in battle.]] :While en route to Starbase 21 for repairs, the ''Enterprise is intercepted by Admiral Robert Justman and Lt. Patrick West via the high-speed warpshuttle . Justman orders the Enterprise to the ancient, decommissioned Starbase 42, which is to become the admiral's new command post, believing it will be attacked by the Klingons seeking its supply of starship-grade dilithium crystals. Klingon infiltrators already in place on the station wreak havoc while Captain Koloth's IKS D'K Tahg attacks the starbase. Admiral Justman sacrifices himself to save the life of Lt. West and to buy Captain Kirk the time needed to defeat Klingon troops. With the D'K Tahg crippled by the starbase and Enterprise, the Klingon High Council disavows their actions and Koloth is forced to withdraw. The USS Constellation, commanded by Commodore Decker, arrives to assist the Enterprise. Post-mortem performed on Ensign Anderson reveals that he was a Klingon agent, and Dr. McCoy puts together a simple scanning program to detect future infiltrators. ( }}) 2267 ;Stardate 3125.3 :In response to the threat of a Romulan invasion the Enterprise was dispatched to the Neutral Zone to head off an attack, while a Starfleet task force was en route. The attack along the Neutral Zone proved to be a decoy as the Romulan fleet was due to invade Canara in order to obtain a vaccine for a deadly disease. Captain Kirk negotiates an agreement with the Romulans and the invasion is called off. (TOS novel: Web of the Romulans) ::Despite references to "The Enterprise Incident" this novel obviously takes place after "Tomorrow is Yesterday" due to the amorous computer and references to Cygnet XIV as mentioned in that episode. :After leaving Starbase 12, the Enterprise was assigned to investigate Timshel's self-imposed quarantine. Kirk beamed down alone, following his past experience on the planet, and discovered that the residents had become slaves to the Joy Machine and worked solely for a "payday". Kirk destroyed the Joy Machine by uploading a computer virus into the system with help from the local resistance. ( ) ;Stardate 3001.3 :The Enterprise rushes to respond to a distress call from an unexplored sector, and discover a large space vessel attacking an unprotected colony. After attempts to communicate with the vessel, the Enterprise manages to draw the vessel's fire while Dr. McCoy led a landing party to the colony. (TOS comic: "No Compromise Part One") ;Stardate 3005.1 :Dr. McCoy discovers that the Harahni colony is been bombarded with intense radiation, and that the continued attacks are starting to kill people. While Commander Scott works on physical defenses against the attacks, Ensigns Chekov and Julia Crandall work with the native population on natural defenses in the colony's plant-life. However, Crandall and Spock are soon taken prisoner by rebellious colonists. (TOS comic: "No Compromise, Part II") ;Stardate 3006.4 :After refusing to negotiate with the rebels, the colonists realize that they need the Enterprise's assistance in defeating the vessel as the attacks increase. Scott manages to break through the alien vessel's shields and Captain Kirk and Chekov beam aboard and discover that it is a malfunctioning ark, where dead creatures and plants fill the cargo areas. After shutting down the malfunctioning vessel, Ensign Crandall and a scientific team remain behind to study the vessel. (TOS comic: "No Compromise, Part III") ;Stardate 3040.2 :While visiting a dying planet, the Enterprise crew discovers an empath on the surface who can hear the song of the dying planet and plans to die along with the planet. Captain Kirk convinces the empath or worldsinger that there are other worldsongs to hear. (TOS comic: "Worldsinger"). ;Stardate 3375.3 :After taking aboard new crewmembers at Starbase 7, the Enterprise was ordered to observe voting on the planet Nador on whether the Nadorians will join the Federation. While in orbit the Enterprise was attacked by Nadorian terrorists, who attempted to assassinate their rulers, Abon and Delor. The attempt fails, but McCoy was forced to separate the conjoined twins, but both survived. (TOS novel: Gemini). ;Stardate 4521.7 :After leaving the planet Mudd, the Enterprise returned to Earth for repairs. Once the repairs were completed, the Enterprise transported Samuel T. Cogley and Lt. Areel Shaw to the joint Federation/Klingon colony world Aneher II. Cogley was to defend the Klingon Mak'Tor, who was charged with killing Federation Colony leader Daniel Latham. (TOS novel: The Case of the Colonist's Corpse). :Yeoman Janice Rand took a leave of absence and left the , and gave birth to a daughter, Annie Rand, in 2268. Unfortunately, Annie died of an unspecified illness a few weeks later, and Janice decided to return to Starfleet. Although the child's father was never known, Janice believed it to have been the evil transporter duplicate of Captain Kirk. (TOS novel: The Captain's Daughter, TOS episode: "The Enemy Within"). :Following an engagement with a Klingon warship, the Enterprise visited Vulcan to obtain urgent medical treatment for Ensign Karl Remmington. Remmington unfortunately died, but Captain Kirk had to lead a murder inquiry following a series of murders at the Vulcan Science Academy, that could have eventually targeted Spock's mother, Amanda Grayson. The murderer was revealed to be a Vulcan dissident that embraced emotion. (TOS novel: The Vulcan Academy Murders). :After spending a month in orbit of Vulcan, the Enterprise was about to transport the culprit away, when they were diverted to the Vulcan Colony on Nisus. Nisus had been ravaged by a plague that was killing everyone of all races. Despite battling for days, Dr. McCoy and Dr. M'Benga could not find a cure until a half-Klingon, half-Human child was found to be immune to the disease. ( ) ::The events of ''The Vulcan Academy Murders and The IDIC Epidemic depict Dr M'Benga joining the crew of the Enterprise, however later sources show that M'Benga had been aboard since 2265, at least.'' 2268 [[file:Theimmunitysyndrome.jpg|thumb| ]] ;Stardate 3547.2 :While carrying radiation victims to a nearby starbase, the Enterprise is hijacked by a crewmember and taken to a nearby planet which is reportedly inhabited by faith healers. While on the planet, Captain Kirk and the Enterprise crew encounter a new species. ( ) ;Stardate 4720.1 :The Enterprise was on a survey mission to Delta Canaris IV, when they received a distress call from the Vulcan science vessel . The Enterprise discovered the Vulcan crew dead and were drawn to Alnath II by an Andorian science team, and discover the Klingon dreadnought, in orbit. The planet began to have a strange effect on the crew, causing them to be insubordinate, but the mystery was later solved by Captain Kirk and Commander Kalan of the Terror. ( ) ;Stardate 4769.1 :Following the survey mission to Delta Canaris IV, the Enterprise headed for Starbase 1 for shore leave. Shore leave was canceled when Admiral McKenna ordered the Enterprise to transport a diplomatic team to Ammdon and Jurnamoria. Enroute they picked up an alien woman called Lorelei, who inspired the crew to mutiny, and remove Captain Kirk from command. The mutiny was quashed and the Enterprise returned to Starbase 1. ( ) ;stardate 5423.4 : The , orbiting the planet , beams James T. Kirk down for Federation membership treaty negotiations. Gideon consistently refuses any surveillance by starship sensors. ;stardate 5423.8: First Officer Spock finds the Gideons have transported Captain Kirk onto a [[uSS Enterprise (Gideon)|replica of the Enterprise]] to so confuse his mind as to make him susceptible to an extraordinary experiment. ( ) ;Stardate 5459.4 :The Enterprise intervened in a conflict between the Vestalan and the Hualans over a Federation starbase, and resolved the dispute. ( |Snake Pit!}}) thumb| ]] 2269 ;Stardate 6732.4 :While en route to the New Paris Colony, the Enterprise encountered three alien pods, which quickly disable the Enterprise. After restoring power, the crew discover that the pods contained energy beings that were being nurtured to be caretakers for the universe. Captain Kirk engages one of the beings in personal combat to ensure the survival of humanity. ( ) ::This story is placed here due to references to the Zetarians from "The Lights of Zetar", and must take place shortly after that episode. :While pursuing the pirate Auk Rex, Captain Kirk, Spock and Dr. McCoy follow him down to the planet Sanctuary in a shuttle. They soon discovered that they are trapped on the planet by a field that renders modern technology useless. ( }}) ;Stardate 6021.4 :The Enterprise was forced two travel deep into Romulan space to help Gary Seven track down two other agents working for the Aegis. They discover that the Romulans were planning to travel to 2293 and assassinate Spock at the Khitomer Conference. Together, the Enterprise crew and Seven prevent them from doing so. ( ) ::This story takes place a week after the episode "Turnabout Intruder". :After spending a week studying Beta Castelli, the Enterprise observed the star's death and the destruction of Zirgosian space. Shortly after, it was discovered that a spatial rift had been created by the Sackers and was leading to our universe merging with another. The process was reversed when the Enterprise used a baryon inverter on the rift. ( ) :The Enterprise ferried a group of Federation delegates for the Nobel and Zee-Magnees Prize ceremonies on Memory Prime. ( }}) :While performing a survey of Talin IV, the Enterprise s warp drive was prematurely activated while within the planet's gravity well, leading to widespread destruction on the surface. Over the next four months, the Enterprise's five-year mission was canceled, and the senior officers were either demoted or forced to resign. Investigations by the crew revealed that the disaster was caused by an alien hive-mind intelligence, and the Enterprise crew were exonerated of any wrong-doing. ( }}) ::This novel takes place shortly after '' .'' ---- ;Stardate 4011.9 :The Enterprise was conducted a star-mapping expedition near the Shapley Center on the opposite side of Klingon space, when war between the Federation and the Empire broke out once again. Captain Kirk decided to proceed to Organia to appeal to the Organians but the journey would take months. Spock volunteered to be sent to Organia in tachyonic form using the transporter, but the result was two duplicate Spocks. Eventually, the Enterprise reached Organia and after freeing them from a Klingon created "thought-barrier" the Organians confined the Klingons to their homeworld for 1000 years. ( ) ;Stardate 6720.8 :After eight days in orbit of Kyros, the Enterprise s trilithium modulator crystals were sabotaged by Spock, effectively stranding the Enterprise in orbit. Spock had been possessed by a revolutionary from the planet due to the experimental cyphalic implant that he was wearing. Thankfully, the situation was resolved and the Enterprise repaired. ( ) :: This story takes place shortly after ''Spock Must Die! because of McCoy's comment that the last time they used the transporter they had two Spocks.'' ---- ;Stardate 5268.1 :When the Enterprise crew began to experience dreams about their former crewmate, Janice Rand, Captain Kirk began investigating, and discovered that Rand was missing in action following a covert mission to monitor the Chuniikites. The crew discovered her whereabouts after Spock supposed that the dreams were her sending clues to her location. Kirk found Rand in a derelict city on an uninhabited planet, and with Rand's help the two officers escape the Chuniikites and flee the planet. ( ) ::This story is placed here due to Rand's appearance in ''The Abode of Life.'' ;Stardate 5064.4 :Following a layover at Starbase 4, the Enterprise began an investigation of gravitic anomalies in the Sagittarius Arm of the galaxy. As a result the Enterprise was flung over 300 parsecs to the planet Mercan. The ship needed repairs to their engines, so Captain Kirk led landing party to contact the Mercans, where they discovered that the star Mercaniad was becoming very unstable, and with the signing of an agreement with the Mercans, the Enterprise stopped Mercaniad going nova, before returning home. ( ) ;Stardate 7521.6 :After transporting prisoners to the planet Trefolg, the Enterprise was diverted to the Trellisane along the Romulan Neutral Zone. The Enterprise was instrumental in creating a peace accord between the Federation, the Klingons, and the Romulans. ( ) :Following the death of Security Chief Kinitz, Lieutenant Ingrit Tomson becomes a successor to the chief of security position aboard the ''Enterprise.'' ;Stardate 7003.4 :The Enterprise is ordered to Aritani to investigate pirate attacks on the native population. While investigating, Spock is confronted by three pirate fighters commanded by Romulans, and jumps off a precipice causing severe physical damage and amnesia. While Spock is recovering from his injuries on Vulcan, the Enterprise transports Federation Council members to an emergency meeting on the Aritani situation. With assistance from a Romulan double-agent, the Enterprise crew manages to destroy the Romulans secret base. ( ) :: Dr. McCoy states that it has been three-years since he last saw his daughter, Joanna. :The Enterprise transports a group of Hydrillan researchers from Beekman's Planet to Vulcan. Unbeknown to the crew of the Enterprise, they are also transporting a group of non-corporeal beings who wish to enslave Vulcan. (TOS novel: Demons}}). :After being having enhanced sensors installed, the Enterprise returns to investigate the gravitational anomalies they were studying on stardate 5064.4. Also accompanying the Enterprise is the new sensors' designer, Dr. Jason Crandall. Once again, the starship is transported thousands of light-years into an interstellar conflict between the Hoshan and the Zeator. After negotiating a peace between the two races, the Enterprise crew discover that the anomalies are gateways created by an unknown ancient race. ( ) ;Stardate 7513.5 :After suffering catastrophic computer failure, the Enterprise is ordered to following the detonation of an antimatter bomb in the capital city of . After two weeks of recovery operations the Enterprise is relieved by the USS Hood and proceeds to Starbase 7 for repairs. ( ) :: Given McCoy's statement in ''Mindshadow, this story must take place after.'' :A few weeks after the Enterprise s journey through the interstellar gateways, she discovers the ''USS Cochise''. The Cochise has been invaded by an alien life-form from the gateway's. After once again traveling through the gateways, the Enterprise discovers the final nexus and the secrets to the system. ( ) :After being ordered to the Federation research outpost on the planet , the Enterprise crew discover that biological warfare experiments, sponsored by Admiral José Mendez, are being performed at the outpost. Following this, the Enterprise heads for Starbase 13 for shore leave. ( ) :: During this story the date of '''October 31st' is given. It has also been several months since Demons}}.'' :The Enterprise is ordered to the planet Chyrellkan system to mediate a dispute between the two planets of the system. After beaming down to negotiate, Spock and Dr. McCoy are taken prisoner by militants. The whole action is later revealed to be a plot by Benjamin Finney to get revenge on Captain Kirk. ( }}) thumb| ]] 2270 ;Stardate 5960.2 :After being held prisoner for three months by the Klingons, Federation Agricultural Specialist, Jean Czerny, was released into the Enterprise s custody at Deep Space Station K-7. Czerny had been kidnapped by Commander Kang to solve the Klingon Empire's food crisis. ( ) ;Stardate 5000.1 :The Enterprise spends six weeks studying the decay of a singularity. In an alternate timeline, the Enterprise was diverted to Aleph Prime to transport Dr. Georges Mordreaux to a penal colony. During the mission, Captain Kirk was killed by Mordreaux. The timeline was reset when Spock traveled back in time to prevent the Enterprise being summoned. ( ) ;Stardate 6324.09 :Following a star-mapping mission in Sector 70.2, the Enterprise docked at Starbase 11 for repairs and inspection detail. During that time, Spock journeyed to the planet Gateway and returned to Sarpeidon via the Guardian of Forever and brought his son Zar into the present. Shortly after, the Enterprise managed to prevent a Romulan invasion of the planet. ( ) ;Stardate 3126.7 : Following a layover at Starbase 24, the Enterprise was dispatched to the planet Taygeta V. On the planet they managed to stop the slaughter of the Singers and the subsequent spatial distortion. The Enterprise then proceeded to Starbase 23 for repairs. ( ) :Following an extensive refit at Starbase 23, the Enterprise was ordered to the oceanic planet, Okeanos, to settle a dispute between the Susuru and a human colony. The Enterprise managed to settle the power-struggle, but not without the interference of Commander and the new Klingon dreadnought, [[IKS Leviathan|IKS Leviathan]]. ( ) :: This story takes place 207 years after Zefram Cochrane's warp flight (i.e 2063+207=2270). :After being declared physically fit for duty, the Enterprise was tasked with transporting Captain Garth of Izar back to Antos IV, following his crippling madness. Garth's mission was to repair the sociological damage he caused on the Antosians following his madness, and with Kirk's help, managed to maneuver Antosian rebels to exile themselves on to the island of Acra. ( }}) ;Stardate 4740.5 :The Enterprise returned to Delta Vega after detecting a large spatial anomaly emanating from the planet. While studying the anomaly, two ships emerged from it, but the first was destroyed by the second. The second vessel was commanded by the Gladiator of the Praetor of the Imperial Guard who claimed Delta Vega for themselves. The survivors of the first vessel are later found aboard the Enterprise and call themselves the X-Men. With the aid of the X-Men, Captain Kirk returned to the surface and discovered Gary Mitchell alive and in league with the Imperial Guard. The two teams managed to overcome the menace, kill Gary Mitchell and close-up the anomaly. ( ) :The Enterprise was summoned to a remote planet on the edge of Federation space, and discovered an unscrupulous scientist excavating on the surface of the planet. Soon after, the Gorn arrived and the Gorn captain, S'alath, who Kirk last faced during the Cestus III mission, demands to know why the Federation are excavating on a Gorn cemetery world. Kirk managed to restore the peace by surrendering to S'Alath. ( ) :Shortly after, the Enterprise was summoned to Starbase 6 for an urgent conference on Klingon Neutral Zone policy. However, the conference was interrupted when a Klingon squad attacked and took Kirk and several aides hostage. Realizing that the Klingons were not behaving as expected, Spock turned to Commander Kor for help, and they succeeded in freeing the hostages. ( ) ;Stardate 5989.6 :After discovering a wormhole leading to a pocket universe, the Enterprise soon detected a form of communication coming from the other side. Captain Kirk led a shuttle expedition along with Lieutenants Sulu and Uhura. Captain Kirk was injured during the mission, leaving Uhura in command, who successfully established contact with the aliens, and returned to the Enterprise. ( ) :Shortly after, the Enterprise was dispatched to the Romulan Neutral Zone to distract the Romulans while Commander Scott and a team from Starfleet Security infiltrated Romulan space to find the engineering hull of a ''Constitution''-class vessel. However the team were unsuccessful in rescuing the experimental warp drive aboard the vessel, designed by Dr. Virgil Brahms. ( ) :Shortly after, Captain Kirk leads a landing party aboard a shuttlecraft on a planetary survey. The Enterprise was forced to find them after the party was captured by the natives of the planet, who were genetically engineered. ( ) ;Stardate 5997.1 :After beating a group of Klingons at a game of cards, Sulu and Chekov head back to the Enterprise in a new shuttlecraft. Unknown to the both crewmembers, Chekov now found himself as head of a Klingon house. The shuttle was attacked by various parties who want to rule the house for themselves, but Sulu's helm skills and Chekov's ingenuity allow them to safely return to the Enterprise. ( ) ;Stardate 5998.6 :The Enterprise crew are informed that their five-year mission is officially over. Before heading to Earth, they proceeded to Starbase 10 to take Commander Willard Decker aboard. En route to Earth, the ship is diverted to Talos IV by a Talosian illusion affecting the crew. On arrival, they discover that Commander Koloth and a Klingon task force had invaded Talos and had learned how to use the Talosians telepathic powers. Captain Kirk and the Talosians are able to defeat the Klingons, and leave them at the mercy of Talosian illusions of peace and tranquility. ( ) ;Stardate 6205.7 :While on a cadet training mission, the Enterprise became the victim of sabotage when a bomb was set off on the bridge, resulting in the deaths of several cadets. Believing an outside source to be responsible, Spock set up a fake court-martial and went undercover, where he was captured by the Tomariians who were responsible for the attack. Spock was rescued by the repaired Enterprise, but that ship was again heavily damaged following the battle with Tomariian and Romulan warships. As a result the Enterprise returned to Earth for heavy refitting. ( }}) ::Black Fire'' was meant to lead into the refit of Enterprise in time for Star Trek: The Motion Picture, however other sources describe different events leading up to this point.'' Chronology 2264 * Stardate 0000.5: Enterprise: The First Adventure (TOS novel) * Stardate 1278.40: "All Those Years Ago..." (TOS comic, Backstory) * Stardate 1297.80: "Uhura's Story" (TOS comic, Backstory) 2265 * My Brother's Keeper: (TOS novel, Backstory) * "Prisoners" (TOS comic) * Mere Anarchy: Things Fall Apart (TOS eBook) * Stardate 1305.4: Strangers from the Sky (TOS novel, Backstory) * Stardate 1312.4: "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (TOS episode) * Stardate 1313.8: My Brother's Keeper: (TOS novel) * "Gary" (TOS comic) * "The Landing Party" (TOS short story, Sulu flashback) * (VAN novel) * My Brother's Keeper: (TOS novel) * My Brother's Keeper: (TOS novel) * Constellations: "The Landing Party" (TOS short story) 2266 * Stardate 1298.9: The Captain's Table: War Dragons (TOS novel, Backstory) * Stardate 1512.2: "The Corbomite Maneuver" (TOS episode) * Stardate 1329.4: "Mudd's Women" (TOS episode) * Stardate 1672.1: "The Enemy Within" (TOS episode) * Stardate 1513.1: "The Man Trap" (TOS episode) * Stardate 1704.2: "The Naked Time" (TOS episode) ** The Janus Gate: Present Tense (TOS novel) ** The Janus Gate: Future Imperfect (TOS novel) ** The Janus Gate: Past Prologue (TOS novel) * Stardate 1533.6: "Charlie X" (TOS episode) ** The New Voyages 2: "Elegy for Charlie" (TOS short story) * Stardate 1699.0: The Brave and the Bold, Book One: "The First Artifact" (TOS novella) * Stardate 1709.2: "Balance of Terror" (TOS episode) * Stardate 1831.2: Shadow Lord (TOS novel) * Errand of Vengeance: The Edge of the Sword (TOS novel) ** Stardate 2712.4: "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" (TOS episode) * Errand of Vengeance: Killing Blow (TOS novel) * Errand of Vengeance: (TOS novel) 2267 * Stardate 2715.1: "Dagger of the Mind" (TOS episode) * Stardate 2713.5: "Miri" (TOS episode) * Stardate 2817.6: "The Conscience of the King" (TOS episode) * Stardate 2821.5: "The Galileo Seven" (TOS episode) * Stardate 2947.3: "Court Martial" (TOS episode) * Heart of the Sun (TOS novel) * Enterprise Logs: "The Avenger" (TOS short story) * Stardate 3012.4: "The Menagerie" (TOS episodes) * Stardate 3025.3: "Shore Leave" (TOS episode) * Stardate 2124.5: "The Squire of Gothos" (TOS episode) * Stardate 3045.6: "Arena" (TOS episode) * Stardate 3087.6: "The Alternative Factor" (TOS episode) * Stardate 3113.2: "Tomorrow is Yesterday" (TOS episode) * Stardate 3114.1: "Vicious Circle!" (TOS comic) * Stardate 3125.3: Web of the Romulans (TOS novel) * Stardate 3156.2: "The Return of the Archons" (TOS episode) * Stardate 3176.9: "Foundations, Book Two" (SCE eBook) * Stardate 3192.1: "A Taste of Armageddon" (TOS episode) * Stardate 3141.9: "Space Seed" (TOS episode) * The Joy Machine (TOS novel) * Stardate 3417.3: "This Side of Paradise" (TOS episode) * Stardate 3196.1: "The Devil in the Dark" (TOS episode) * Errand of Fury: Seeds of Rage (TOS novel) * Errand of Fury: Demands of Honor (TOS novel) * Stardate 3198.4: "Errand of Mercy" (TOS episode) * Klingons: Blood Will Tell: Against Their Nature (''TOS comic) * Stardate 3134.0: "The City on the Edge of Forever" (TOS episode) * Crucible: Provenance of Shadows (TOS novel) * Strange New Worlds VI: "Marking Time" (TOS short story) * Final Frontier (TOS novel) * Stardate 3287.2: "Operation -- Annihilate!"). * The New Voyages: "The Winged Dreamers" (TOS short story) * Strange New Worlds VII: "Indomitable" (TOS short story) * Stardate 3012.4: The Modala Imperative: "A Little Seasoning" (TOS comic) * The Modala Imperative: "Tools of Tyranny" (TOS comic) * The Modala Imperative: "The Price of Freedom" (TOS comic) * Stardate 3012.7: The Modala Imperative: "For Whom the Bell Tolls" (TOS comic) * Stardate 3034.1: The Disinherited (TOS novel) * "No Compromise" (TOS comic]]) * Stardate 3018.2: "Catspaw" (TOS episode) * Stardate 3219.8: "Metamorphosis" (TOS episode) * Stardate 3497.2: "Friday's Child" (TOS episode) * Invasion!: First Strike (TOS novel) * Stardate 3468.1: "Who Mourns for Adonais?" (TOS episode) * Stardate 3290.1: Mere Anarchy: The Centre Cannot Hold (TOS eBook) * Stardate 3372.7: "Amok Time" (TOS episode) * The New Voyages: "Sonnet from the Vulcan: Omicron Ceti Three" (TOS short story) * The New Voyages 2: "Soliloquy" (TOS short story) * Stardate 3375.3: Gemini (TOS novel) * Stardate 4202.9: "The Doomsday Machine" (TOS episode) * The Brave and the Bold, Book One: "First Interlude" (TOS short story) * Stardate 3614.9: "Wolf in the Fold" (TOS episode) * Stardate 3541.9: "The Changeling" (TOS episode) * Stardate 3715.3: "The Apple" (TOS episode) * Stardate 3823.7: "Mirror, Mirror" (TOS episode) * Stardate 3478.2: "The Deadly Years" (TOS episode) * Stardate 4513.3: "I, Mudd" (TOS episode) * Stardate 4522.4: The Case of the Colonist's Corpse (TOS novel) * Stardate 4496.1: The Galactic Whirlpool (TOS novel) * Stardate 4523.3: "The Trouble with Tribbles" (TOS episode) * Klingons: Blood Will Tell: Beneath the Skin (''TOS comic) * Stardate 4523.7: "Trials and Tribble-ations" (DS9 episode) * Strange New Worlds VII: "The Trouble with Tribals" (TOS short story) * Strange New Worlds IV: "Missed" (TOS short story) * Stardate 4040.7: "Bread and Circuses" (TOS episode) * The New Voyages 2: "Cave-In" (TOS short story) * Stardate 3475.3: Mission to Horatius (TOS novel) * Stardate 3842.3: "Journey to Babel" (TOS episode) * Stardate 3849.1: Federation (''ST'' novel) * Strange New Worlds IV: "First Star I See Tonight" (TOS short story) * Twilight's End (TOS novel) * Across the Universe (TOS novel) * The Vulcan Academy Murders (TOS novel) * The IDIC Epidemic (TOS novel) * Stardate 4211.7: "A Private Little War" (TOS episode) 2268 Voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)